Artemis and a Eagle
by DiamondArtemis576
Summary: Amaya is a studious high school girl, with a mysterious power that she found out the hard way. After hearing her parents talking about a "cure", she runs to Metal Bey City. She runs and joins Gingka and his friends on their journey. Along the way they meet Tsubasa O. where things get romantic between them. However, that does not mean she escaped her parents and the government. . .
1. How It All Began

"Look what we got here. It is the so called Amaya: Mrs. Younker's little pet.

Amaya just kept walking down the hallways of her middle school with her head down, trying to keep the tears from forming. Amaya was carrying her most trusted partner and friend- her beyblade, Diamond Artemis.

"Oh look at that poor baby! She's such a wimp!"

_Almost there. . ._

_Get to the door at any cost. . . _

_Before the tears flow down like a raging river. . . _

_Please stop this madness. . . _

"Well guess we got to do what we gotta do."

Amaya's everyday bullies formed around her and cornered her near the gym doors. The leader of the posse, Mae Aragon, walked up to Amaya with a smug smile on her face. Mae had honey blonde hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail with sun tanned skin. She wore pre-ripped light blue capris with a light pink tank top that shown a graphic design of a light blue anchor. This happened every single day after school was let out. Amaya tried to get out of their way but they kept finding her. She did not know exactly what she had done to deserve this, but it had to stop. Right. This. Moment. Mae then pushed Amaya up against the concrete wall, which Amaya saved herself by using her arms as a brake. By this time Amaya's Diamond Artemis fell to the ground with a few high pitched clinks.

"Now look at this useless bey, Mae. It must be weak like she is." Holly Berstein, one of Mae's loyal minions, gave the crystal clear bey to Mae.

Amaya tried to wrench herself from the wall. But it acted like a glue trap for a mouse. She felt absolutely powerless. "Give it back! It's not like it's yours! Give it right now! What did I ever do to deserve this! I'm sick of the hell you people put me through!" Amaya screeched.

As soon as Mae heard this, she threw it toward the front doors.

"Now what are you going to do now, Teacher's pet? How are you gonna stop us now? You got an answer, Teacher's pet? Well, do you?" Mae and her posse just snickered in pleasure. Mae was getting closer and closer. . .

_Closer and closer. . . _

Amaya had enough of this. She felt her anger about to serge forward. But this felt a little more different than anger. It was more like. . mystical power? _What is this? I never felt like this before. _Amaya thought to herself. But she liked this power that was about to serge and for that to happen, it needed to be triggered by one more step. . . Just. One. More. Step.

_Big mistake._

Once Mae had just grabbed her right shoulder, Amaya put up her left hand and shot a crystalized substance at her enemy. . . Mae got shot in the gut. Mae screamed in agony as her posse saw their leader in pain. Blood pooling out of the newly polished tile floors. Amaya saw this as a perfect opportunity to run. She grabbed her bey, Diamond Artemis, and ran through the front doors ignoring all the damn swear words from Maes's minions. Running like the wind felt like freedom to her. The wind in her hair, the speed steadily increasing, nobody can catch up to her. Amaya felt freedom ever since school got out.

But what Amaya did not know, she had a power that would be considered beautiful but somehow. . .dangerous and mysterious. And she would find out later how this power will change her life and her beyblading life forever.

**A/N: Hey DiamondArtemis576 here! So this is my first fanfic, so what did you guys think of it so far? Love it or have any suggestions? Please do not be rude because this is my first time writing, but I know I will progress when I write more stories or chapters. Also today is my birthday! Happy B-day to me! And I may be gone for a couple weeks due to finishing assignments and tasks for extra activities. As for right now, peace out peeps!**


	2. Running Away from Home

Chapter 2: Running Away from Home

Amaya's POV

I was running away from that so called "school." The sign on the door could have honestly said, "Welcome to Hell." But I had to get out of here as soon as possible. As soon as my feet hit the front pavement, I felt _free._

_Free. . ._

_But I know I am not free. . . _

_People will search for me. . ._

_Till I'm dead. . . _

I started running toward the road taking me to the countryside. It wasn't long before I heard police and ambulance sirens. _Oh shit. Those bitches must have called them for help. To help that bitch, Kaitlyn. But mostly to hunt me down._

_Hunt. . ._

It sounds as I am the deer, fragile and vigilant. And the hunters are the police with their traps and horrifying ideas of killing me. I tried to push those ideas out of my head and focus the idea of escaping. As I panted down the gravel road I came close to a countryside stop side. I turned my head 90 degrees and I saw the most beautiful mare Paint horse. With its brown and white patches, it looked like someone took paint and splattered it all over the animal. In all honesty, it was the most prettiest of all the kinds of horses. But a idea popped into my curious skull of mine, _I should ride the beast. It could get me faster to freedom._ _The freedom I deserve. _

I jumped over the wooden fence and acknowledged the 2,000 pound beast with confidence. With riding lessons from Mrs. Younker, you could have thought with a few lessons a beginner would turn into a professional. I calmed the majestic steed by saying calming words such as, "It's ok girl, your alright. I just want to ride you." I walked over to the left side and noticed a leather saddle with a black halter on the horn of the saddle. _Perfect! Now I don't have to ride bareback! _While my hands were on the horn, ready to pull me up. I inserted my left foot into the stirrup and pushed upwards, swinging my right foot over and into the right stirrup. The Paint horse didn't even move as if she knew not to freak out. The first time I, Amaya Akiyama, got on a horse, it freaked and ran while I fell flat on my face. I got myself situated and motioned to start for a gate.

(1 hour time skip)

I was onto a countryside rode onto my home. It was 5:20 p.m. _Crap! Mother gets home about this time. She will probably freak out about the horse and me for running out of school. Wait. . . does she know about the "incident?" _

_Oh shit. . ._

_She will know everything . . . _

_About my new "powers"_

_Everything. . . _

"Maybe she will not talk about my "powers." Maybe Kaitlyn's posse was too worried about Kailtyn they forgot about me. But we will get to the bottom of things when I get home." I say to myself as Rain and I come to the back of my countryside house about 3 miles away from my "School of Hell." We both head toward the backyard where the old shed is. The old shed is about 20 by 30 ft and about 10 ft tall (Just random measurements). I painfully get off Rain and lead her into the old, dusty shed. I knew she would be safe here as my parents never come in here. I tie her onto a small post and close the large metal door. I then head to my home with a grim expression on my face. I get closer to the front door and right when I'm about to knock, I hear my mother and father speaking from the open window. . .

"We must find her. Who knows what she will do next with those powers. The police are trying to find her but no updates yet. If we find her, we will try to find the best "cure" we can to get her back to normal. This power of hers injured a local girl named Kaitlyn right in the gut. It could be dangerous to anyone who will frighten her." My frantic mother, Asauna Akiyama said.

"And we will find her. Yes, we will find a cure for our daughter even if it takes forever. I want my daughter back. But Asauna, you know our daughter, you know she won't hurt anyone on purpose. She is not that person. But trust me, we will find a cure." said my father, Akira Akiyama. (I love to do "A" names. They are much easier to me for some reason).

I stood there shocked down to my core. I was hugging my partner, Diamond Artemis, with my left palm to my thudding heart. _A cure? If I am found, what would they do to me? Why would my parents say such things? This power gave me a new sense of protection. I thought my parents would think my power was a gift from the skies above, but what I had just witnessed they think of it as a curse on themselves. They would do anything to get the old me back. _

_Anything . . ._

_A Cure. . ._

_To get the old me back. . ._

_I must get away . . ._

_From the dangers that lurk within. . ._

After that, I bolted down my front steps to the old shed where Rain was. I felt salty tears flowing down my cheeks like a raging river. I thought my parents loved me no matter what. No matter what change has happened, they would love me. But I was wrong. I unlocked the metal shed door and fast walked into the shed. I untied Rain and lead her into the cornfields for some cover. I got on top of the saddle and started walking away from my home sweet home. Knowing what was going on, she took the lead going to the next town. But after going into town the next town, Amaya Akiyama, a beyblading girl with little experience in traveling alone, was going to the nearest airport and traveling to a city that all beybladers start at. . . Metal Bey City.

**A/N: Hey my loyal readers! So what did you think of chapter 2? Also do not worry. Gingka and his friends should join Amaya in the next 1 or 2 chapters. I'm so excited about this story! I have a couple ideas of what to do. But seriously, I hate how school interrupts my writing life. . . (*sigh*) But even though I have a ton of things to do, I will continue writing and inspiring! Live long and prosper peeps!**


	3. Flight To to Freedom

**The Flight to Freedom**

Amaya's POV

Me and Rain will travel toward the nearest town away which was 20-30 miles northeast from my home as it should be called "Prison base." It was 10:38 p.m. and I was completely exhausted. I could tell Rain, the mare paint horse, had a great workout. She wasn't tired at all. Whoever had first owned her was a genius. Rain was fit, healthy, and just downright lovable. We then both stopped toward a stream where I decided to make camp. I tied Rain to a nearby branch and made a fire out of the friction caused by the rubbing of the twigs. Even though I was a rural town girl and not a expert on camping, I sure hell knew a few things at the most.

"3 . . .

2 . . .

1\. . .

Let it rip!"

I launched Artemis into a nearby rabbit's den where I heard tons of soil breaking and shuffling. In fact, Diamond Artemis broke through the whole thing! I called back Artemis and hurried over to the destroyed den. I noticed 3 fully grown rabbits that were dead that looked great for a meat pen at a county fair.

"Thank you Artemis! I don't know what I would do without you." I said thanking Artemis for luxury meal. Artemis just glimmered in the moonlight showing gratitude.

I got back to camp cooking the rabbits and skinning them. Rain however was drinking from the stream and was chewing on some delicious green grass.

After the refreshing meal, I leaned back against a tall oak tree feeling satisfied. I thought about everything that occurred within the last 7-8 hours after the school incident. Everything that happened. The incident, running from the "school of hell", finding Rain, going back home to find the horrid truth about my parents, _everything._

_Everything that happened today. . ._

_Was it even real. . ._

_That power. . ._

_Was it possible it was the "will of the heavens" _

_Was that power what I thought it was . . ._

**Crack**

The crackling fire snapped me out of my curious thoughts. I looked down below me in my bey holster, Diamond Artemis. "Was this meant to happen, Artemis? Is this newfound power, meant to show I'm your master? I don't know. After everything that happened, it was not me at all. The way I acted today, it was not even me. It was like I acted courageous the way I fought Kaitlyn and her goons. I acted braver when I got onto a majestic steed by myself and rode all the way home. And I acted independent like I am now. Are these personality traits, Artemis'?" I questioned my bey. Knowing it would not answer, I turned my head toward Rain. Rain, who was sleeping soundly while standing up, was used to the sounds of the wilderness. I looked up to the night sky, seeing the thousands of shining stars and the full moon gave me security. They would give me a nightlight in the sky to ward off my evils in my life. Even though I knew that I have never truly ran away from all my enemies in my life. And with that knowledge in my mind, sleep claimed me.

**7 hour time skip**

Something bright shined in my groggy and tired eyes. _The light of a new day. . . great. _Flickering my brown eyes toward the dead fire, I looked over to Rain who was also waking up from our nature sleep. "It's time to get packed, Rain. We have a long journey toward our destination. From there we must part ways. But don't worry, we'll make sure you go to a great home." Rain who was just listening to my calming lecture was eating her breakfast before the big trip. From there on, I packed up the things that were in the saddlebag and headed off.

**2 hour and 30 minute time skip**

It was 8:30 a.m. and I was totally starving. We were heading toward a small little town in Iowa where they had a small but decent airport. However, there was one task before I could make my escape to the Des Moines Airport. Then from Des Moines all the way to New York. Finally, New York to Metal Bey City. While riding into the little town, it was the same as the little town I came from. _What a reliving nightmare. _I thought to myself. I paced down the main road while drivers were giving me odd looks as though they have never saw a girl riding a horse in town before. Riding down to the veterinary clinic was mostly thinking about how this scenario would end. I mean, how's it going to be easy telling the staff about a horse I had stolen all the way from the little farm near my hell of a school. Instead of thinking about the worst of the situations, I went in and told the staff about a runaway horse who I managed to ride a catch. They believed me. _Seriously. You would think that adults would be smarter than they used to. But I guess not. _However, the staff said about a horse that has been missing for 2 days now and said that there was a reward of 5,000 dollars. _Holy shit! Rain must have been a winning show horse or something. _Now with Rain in good hands, I was going to continue my journey without the mare Paint horse. One of the most famous lines in Romeo and Juliet had stated, "Parting is such sweet sorrow." _Right now, it's hard to let go of something you really cared for._

**Another time skip (Who knows how much time it took. I'm guessing probably a whole day so I'm guessing 10:00 p.m.)**

After taking what felt like forever on suffocating airplane rides, I finally made it to Metal Bey City! Telling lies to the flight attendants had made me go so far. Now, Amaya Akiyama, a beyblader who has strange powers, no friends, people tracking her down, and traveling to new and different places was now a new person looking for a new start. I want friends that would accept me and protect me whenever I'm troubled. _But first things first I need to clean myself up after all the shit I've been through. Then, I need to restart my life again. But what is this strange feeling that is eminating from all around? _

_Wait!_

_Is that. . ._

_Freedom?_

_I feel like I no longer need to run. . . _

_Like I don't need to fear for my life. . ._

_This is it. . . _

_It's freedom_

**A/N: Hey DiamondArtemis576 here! I forgot you can call me Artemis, Diamond, or by my whole name if you wish. Now I know this chapter may not be great (In my eyes not really but whatever) but hopefully you will still enjoy this fanfic! And did you see my Dyanamis reference there? Now I think Gingka, Madoka, Kenta, and the first MFB characters will be joining Amaya and her journey in the next chapter. Who knows anymore, am I right? Have any suggestions or reviews? As for right now, peace out peeps!**


	4. New Friends

**Chapter 4: New Friends**

9:00 P.M.

The suffocating airplane rides was just a part of my plan to a great getaway. I needed a place to stay for the night. A place with a shower, a real bed, and a kitchen. Walking from the Metal Bey City Airport, I hailed a bright yellow taxi with black streaks that you could have sworn it was Bumblebee from Transformers. All the streetlights illuminated the star filled sky that seemed like the city was the sun itself. All the places the taxi went by: the bey stadiums, bey mechanics, restaurants, shopping centers, hotels, you name it! Everything you could ever need for beybladers and their beys were in the city. After getting dropped off at a hotel, I paid the taxi driver thanks to the reward for returning Rain at the veterinary office and he skidded off. Trying to control my anger at his rudeness, I headed toward the oh so good looking hotel.

Once in the hotel, I managed to get a suite for one for a decent price. The hotel itself looked like it belonged to one of the Greek gods/goddesses. The golden chandeliers in every room, tan and brown swirl designs for carpeting, and a huge indoor waterpark with a slide about 100 ft tall! I stood there for a couple seconds trying to used to the smell of chlorine. I got inside my suite with my key card and stepped inside to stand in shock. The room itself was incredibly cozy. There was a marble countertop table and kitchen with wooden doors carved with swirl designs, a bedroom with a huge 50 inch flatscreen Tv and a queen size bed, and a white tile floor with tan tiled walls! _Oh I'm going to enjoy myself in here tonight. . . all by myself._

After getting settled in, I hopped inside the shower to do as much cleaning as I could. Hey! A girl on the run has to clean herself someday right? Man how that shower felt so good after the worst two days of my fucking life. Seriously! The dust from the road, the sweat from running, and all the tangles of my wild, teal and purple streaked hair. It could do a lot of things to a runaway like myself. Relishing the warm, steamy water down my back felt like absolute heaven.

After that wonderful shower, the tv was set on the news all night. I was trying everywhere to see if my parents posted something about a missing 16 year old girl who just happens to have strange powers that could ultimately hurt or kill someone. I looked at my hands. Trying to figure out how I did that. I got up from my queen size luxury and stood in the middle of the room trying to tell myself to do it.

_Turn into a bow and arrow. . ._

_The finest weapon there is. . ._

_Turn it into something. . ._

_Anything. . . _

Then I felt my hand tingling. I opened my eyes to reveal a shimmering diamond bow that felt heavy but I was getting used to the weight. Even plucking the string on the bow was possible! In my other hand, were five diamond arrows that looked as sharp as a new blade. I pricked my index finger and instantly one drop of blood came out. I sucked on my hurt index finger and began thinking. _Is this the sign of my bey? Artemis is the Greek goddess of the hunt. Her favorite weapon of course was the bow and arrow. And since my bey is Diamond Artemis, does that mean this power was given to me on purpose? _Once the questions were swirling in my head, sleep shortly claimed me.

**The next morning**

After the wonderful sleep, I decided to go for a walk. But of course if my parents have "wanted child" posters, I would have to keep a low profile. I put on my jean shorts with leather boots. Then grabbing my jean jacket and putting it over my usual teal singlet tank top, I felt protected from the near fall season. After my clothes my hair was next. I put my hair into a nice waterfall braid and started the finishing touches with diamond studded earrings. These clothes were so much better than my ugly school uniform of just a polo shirt with a skirt under the knees. After checking myself, it was time that I enjoy what had the escape plan brought me to.

I walked all over town for something to catch my interest. Malls, restaurants, anything really. But I remembered those bey stadiums. Those were my safe haven away from home. When at my "School of Hell" in PE class, we had to practice launching techniques and train to our very limit. And of course, I got top of my class. When finally getting there, so many kids practicing form and launching techniques. Then all of a sudden a bey landed at my feet. It was a Flame Sagittario, a stamina type bey. That's when a little boy with green hair, a yellow and green striped shirt, and light blue shorts ran over to me to retrieve the bey.

"Hey! I'm so sorry! That's my Flame Sagittario that landed by your feet. I was practicing with my friends when I got too carried away," said the little boy.

"I-it was no problem! No need to worry!"

"Hey, I never seen you around before. How 'bout you come join and meet my friends? I'm sure they would love another friend to join. Oh! I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kenta Yumiya!"

"I'm Amaya Akiyama. Nice to meet you, Kenta. I would love to meet your friends."

Kenta led me toward a band of at least five or six friends as we made our way through the endless practice beystadiums.

"Hey Kenta! You wanna battle me agai- oh. Hey Kenta, who is the girl anyway? said a red, spiky boy about my age.

"Hi Gingka. We will battle after you meet, Amaya. Amaya, this is the Pegasus blader, Gingka Hagane." said Kenta.

"Well I always am looking forward to meeting new friends. Nice to meet you Amaya." Gingka said joyfully. "These guys are the rest of my pals."

Gingka pointed to every one of them. Madoka Amano, a bey mechanic who is a great battle strategist and a great fixer. Benkei, a Dark Bull user just absolutely in love with the bey. Kyoya Tategami, a cocky and stubborn Rock Leone user who has only one goal, beating Gingka. Hikaru Hasama, a user of Storm Aquario. And Hyoma, a user of the Aries constellation.

"So, what's your bey, Amaya?" Madoka asked eagerly.

"Mine is Diamond Artemis. You can check it out if you like so."

"Thank you, Amaya! This is the first time I've seen a bey not representing the constellations or whatever else. It's totally unique!" Madoka chimed while she was holding onto Diamond Artemis as if her life depended on it.

"Hey Amaya, you know you can bring your friends over to battle with us. We could all hang out together." Gingka pointed out.

"I don't have any friends. They all left me a while back. All I have is my trusted partner, Diamond Artemis." I bit my lip as I admitted the truth. My so called "friends" left me for a reason I will never know.

"No friends!" said a shocked Gingka.

"That's just terrible! Who would do something to a person like you?" Madoka quipped in.

"Well we will be your friends, Amaya. You don't have to worry about anything any longer." Gingka and his friends (except Kyoya) gave me a big hug of reassurance.

_I finally made true friends. I want this to last forever. . ._

_However, I must tell them about my power. . ._

_Will they still like me?_

_But for right now. . . I want this to last as much time as possible._

**A/N: Ok, so it is at least midnight for me and I'm just exhausted. So what did you guys think love it or hate it? I need to learn to stop rambling so much in the story and get to the point. So in chapter 5, don't be surprised to see it shorter. Wish me luck! Don't be afraid to review!**


	5. The Mission Begins

Chapter 5: The Mission Begins

"-yes, I understand your case, Mrs. Akiyama. We will look into finding the girl. Once we do, we will stop at nothing to finding out this mystery and bringing your daughter back. Thank you for telling us about this incident and good day."

The director hung up the phone and stared out the window thinking to herself. _This girl may have a useful power on her hands. If we can just locate her, we can extract her power and use it for ourselves. Everything will be just how everyone wants it: the daughter will be back with her family, we will have a unstoppable power, and no one will find out about it. But first things first, we must find that brat. But how? That's right! I will-_

**Knock x3**

"Ugg. Who is it?" the director said in annoyance.

"It's me director, Agent Connor. You requested me."

"Oh yes. Do come in. I have called you in here today because we have a new and surprising case you might want to participate in. We have a runaway brat with a mysterious power. At a rural school in America, she shot what was a crystalized substance at a girl in the gut. We have tested the substance and it proves to be real diamonds. Your mission is to find the little runaway scamp and bring her back here to our secret base so we can extract her power. Do you accept?" the director always gave him this death glance while giving him this new mission.

"Yes. I want to partake in this mission and bring the bitch back. No matter what the costs." Agent Connor stood in a upright position and returned the cold stare.

"Ok, but I may have may warn you, this girl can be a potential threat. Who knows if she will attack again when she is threatened. And I have no doubt she might. We still do not know how dangerous she can be. The girl she attacked has a lot of blood loss and is uncouncious. She also has a few of her insides surgically stitched. Do you still want to partake in the mission?"

"I will contain the girl even if it costs me my life."

"Then go. Go through cameras, ask questions, and find the little mutant."

"Thank you director." Agent Connor took a bow and fast walked toward the door desperate to get the mission done with. Leaving a pleased director to sit at her desk chair thinking about this newfound power.

Gingka's POV

Amaya came to meet us at the beystadiums everyday to practice her skills. For a girl who was so lonely and had no friends, it greatly damaged her skills. However, through her own positivity, she still remained to have strength. Now that she has friends like us, it improved much of her confidence. She so far took down Kenta, Hikaru, Benkei, and Hyoma. But now, it's Kyoya's turn to battle Amaya. Since Amaya is strong enough on her own and our friendship gave her a boost of power, Kyoya will have a tough opponent to go up against. Madoka for the past couple of days, has been looking over Diamond Artemis and analyzing the data. Me however, I am so pumped for when it's my turn to battle Amaya! But I noticed who was walking behind me from the sidelines with a nervous looking expression on her face.

"Hey Gingka, I'm kinda nervous about my battle with Kyoya. He look more intimidating than the rest of the opponents than I've ever faced." Amaya had a grim expression on her face.

"Don't worry, Amaya. He might look intimidating but just know, we will be there to support you. Go for it, Amaya! Let your bey spirit shine!"

"Ok. Thanks Gingka! I won't let you guys down!" Amaya says now looking as if she boosted her chances of winning the lottery.

_You can do this, Amaya. Don't let anything stand in your way. _

Amaya's POV

"Let's do this, Amaya! You can be strong and powerful with other people, but your winning streak stops with me!" Kyoya says while holding his Fang Leone and having the biggest smirk on his face.

"I won't go easy on you, Little Kitty Kyoya. Don't underestimate a goddess who knows how to hunt kittens like you!" while holding my shimmering partner, Diamond Artemis.

"Let's begin . . .

3\. . .

2\. . .

. .

Let it rip!" We both say as we launch our partners into the arena.

The beys were clashing head on like no tomorrow. Sparks flying everywhere, the gusts of wind, and our bey spirits shining like a light.

"This is how a real battle is supposed to be! Go Artemis!"

"Go Leone! Let's finish this off easily!"

"I don't think so. We should finish up the hunt now. Artemis special move: Adamant Arrows!" By then, Artemis' bey spirit was took shape and shot multiple arrows made of diamond into Leone's direction. Leone howled in agony and a shimmering light appeared.

"What is this nonsense!? What happened to my Fang Leone?!" Kyoya was bobbing his head all around, trying to see through the bright light which was lifting. "No way I lost to a girl!"

I looked toward the middle of the stadium and there was Leone, laying on its side, not spinning at all.

"But where's Artemis?" I looked all around trying to find my most trusted friend.

"There she is!" Madoka was pointing up at the twilight sky. I saw a shimmering light that looked like a shooting star in the cosmos. Artemis then landed perfectly next to Leone.

"I can't believe I won!" I said jumping up and down like I was on a sugar high.

"Great job Amaya! I knew you could do it. You were extremely powerful out there and with one special move!" Gingka had the same feeling.

"Congratulations Amaya" a stunned looking Hyoma pointed out.

You did great out there Amaya. You even beat my friend and pal, Kyoya! Bull, bu, bull! But someday Kyoya will beat you. Remember that!"

"Oh Benkei. . . I think I met my newest rival. Congratulations Amaya. I guess I need to train more. But next time, I'm not gonna lose so easily!" Kyoya challenged me.

"I would love to see you try, Kyoya. I won't go easy again next time either!"

"You did really well Amaya. No one other than Gingka was able to beat Kyoya at this point." Hikaru said formerly.

The others kept congratulating me. But I knew it wasn't my first time winning it was my first time winning with friends supporting me. To me, that was a huge difference.

"By the way Amaya, there was another person with a predicament like yours. His name was Tsubasa. It was so incredible of how we both met! He seemed extremely powerful and mysterious. He took out a bunch of point hunters in a single move. You guys should meet sometime!" Gingka said happily.

"I. . . like mysterious types. . . " I said in a hushed whisper with a faint blush on my cheeks becoming more noticeable by the second.

"Amaya, are we interested in the mysterious "Tsubasa Otori?" Gingka was teasing me and it was working like a charm.

I could feel my face heat us as the sun. Honestly, it felt like a heat wave was in the area. I could no longer hide it.

"Oh my god! Your interested in Tsubasa! You never even met him yet! This is just fucking amazing!" now Gingka was cackling as a witch from the Wizard of Oz.

"Well since I could no longer hide it, what did he look like? What was his bey? When was this?" getting more answers about this Tsubasa felt more important than trying to figure out my new life.

"This was a couple days before you came into our group. Tsubasa has long silver hair that is held together by a golden clip. He has long white trousers with a brown sleeveless, purple fringed shirt. He also had brown boots and a set of fingerless leather gloves that matched up with his shirt and boots. His bey is Earth Eagle and it is super powerful! He said he will come by tomorrow to meet us again." Gingka explained.

"Well I look forward to seeing this Tsubasa. I'm sure we will get along fine."

"Yes, you sure will. Well guys, it's getting late. We will meet up again tomorrow." Gingka announced.

By then everyone said their goodbyes for the day. I made my way up to the hotel and went into my hotel room. I got ready for bed and crawled into the queen sized bed. I started running thoughts in my head about tomorrow. _I wonder what will Tsubasa be like. Hopefully I'll like him. Also I need to tell my friends about my power. They are my friends I can't hide it from them. They are bound to know sometime. It may be abrupt since I never done anything yet, but they will know ahead of time. Hopefully they will still like me. . . _I broke out of my thought as I stared at the shimmering bow and the five diamond arrows next to my bag of clothes I got from the mall when I first got here caught my attention. _But the last thing that worries me, is the government coming for me like they do in the movies. What if they are? Will my friends help? Maybe they are not and I'm being paranoid. But I know my parents, they will come for me._

_To get their daughter back. . ._

Then after that horrifying thought sleep claimed me once again.

**A/N: Hey my loyal peeps! This was a long chapter just for you guys. Not sure if this is great but to me, it's amazing. It is just the way I want and hopefully you guys enjoy. As for right now, peace out peeps!**


	6. Love at First Sight

Chapter 6: Love at First Sight

**Amaya's POV**

**Alarm clock ringing**

_Ugg_. I groaned from my much needed sleep after being awoken from a damn alarm clock. Turning off the damned thing, I proceeded with a zombie like step toward my cozy kitchen. The smell of the indoor pool was stinging my nose. Although, I found it a little comforting. After pouring my Special K cereal, I turned on the tv watching boring news. Until a disturbing report came up.

_Reporter's narrative_

_We'd like to report a missing teenage girl that goes by the name of, Amaya Akiyama. Amaya has ran away from home after a school incident involving a mysterious coincidence that resources are restricted from telling us about this case. The girl who was attacked by Amaya Akiyama, Mae Aragon, tells us her story about this alleged attack and is on the road to recovery. Mae. . . _

_Mae's narrative_

_Well I knew something was wrong with her and my friends and I went to her to see if there was anything we could do. She wouldn't talk for a couple minutes and we were begging her to say something. She must have been infuriated by us because she was screaming at us to stop talking to her and just leave her alone. Next thing I know, she shot me with a mysterious object or substance and left me there to die. I have had a few surgeries to repair my damaged organs and I'm on my road to recovery. I just wonder, where is Amaya now? We all have lots of questions that will soon be answered. Thank you._

_Reporter's narrative_

_Mae thank you so much for sharing your story of survival. If anyone is to have seen Amaya we have her last seen picture on our website to make sure and call this number on our screen to report and bring back the missing girl to get the mystery solved. Back to you, Al._

I turned off the Tv screen and stared at the empty darkness. _What a bullshit lie, trying to protect herself. I swear, if I meet her again I will scare the fuck out of her for sure. But now everybody will try to locate me. They will know where I am. They will take me away from my new life, my friends, and freedom. No. . . I must get away. I must tell Gingka and his friends my story and hopefully they will save me from their grasps. _I packed up my new belongings including my glimmering bow and arrows and headed for the lobby. I checked out from the hotel and bolted down to the beypark. _Today is the day that I tell my new friends my darkest secret. Hopefully they will understand._

_Hopefully. . ._

Finally making it toward the beypark, I saw Gingka and his friends but with someone that caught my eye which made me halt to a complete stop. He had long silver hair that was help together with a golden hair clip. He had long white trousers that was tucked in his boots with his bey holster on his belt. This mysterious person also had a brown, sleeveless shirt with purple trim around the edges with a matching pair of fingerless leather gloves. With that, only one word popped into my mind. . .

_Handsome_

He was the most beautiful thing I ever saw! Such rare, glorious features! He was like a supermodel that you would instantly see in a fashion magazine. I ran up to my new friends while panting and expected an explanation that was going to be answered in a couple of seconds so I could catch my breath.

"Hey Amaya! Come see our friend, Tsubasa. His bey is Earth Eagle. We met him a couple weeks ago. He even helped us defeat the legendary L-drago! I think we talked about him earlier, did we not?" said a smirking Gingka Hagane.

I could barely talk in a normal tone, let alone a whisper. I could feel the blazing burn on my face from the fierce blush approaching in a fast pace. It suddenly got very intimidating, "Y-yes we did talk about him. It's nice to meet you, Tsubasa." Heck, even holding out my hand felt like a chain that was controlling my movements. I was almost about to have a heart attack when he actually took it!

"Nice to meet you, Amaya Akiyama." Tsubasa spoke. _His voice, it's like the phantom from Phantom of the Opera. The voice is alluring in its own way. It's sure music to my ears that has to be replayed over and over._

_Over and over. . ._

"Hey Gingki! I never saw her before. Is she that shy?" said a small boy with golden hair about Kenta's age.

"Yu, that is not very polite." Tsubasa pointed out.

"Oh, I almost forgot. This is Yu Tendo. We met him almost the same time as Tsubasa. His bey is Flame Libra!" now Gingka was getting excited pointing out the most interesting points of interests.

"Wow! L-drago huh? How did you guys deal with such a terrifying force such as L-drago?" this was getting more interesting by the minute.

"We still are shocked of how we did it. For a lot of people, it had been a nightmare. But everything since that event is going great right now. However, my bey dissipated into thin air right after that energy burning battle but it will return when it has rested its wings somewhere." Gingka said sadly.

"I'm sure Pegasus will turn up sometime. Do not worry about it, Gingka." I quipped.

"Thanks Amaya. You're a good friend."

"Awe thanks Gingka."

"Aww! Come on Amaya! Let's battle! I want to battle a new opponent that might have real power!" Yu all of a sudden barged in.

"A-a battle? Why so sudden?" saying in a hushed whisper.

"But I wanna battle you sooooo much! Please Amaya. . .for me," Yu said with puppy dog eyes.

"Um, sure," in such a unsure tone that I guess everybody can sense it.

"Yes! This is gonna be fun!" Yu chirped.

Before the battle, I studied everything of Tsubasa. From movements to the way everything flown with him. _Jesus! Talk about love at first sight! _I was in my mid day daydream when Yu knocked me out of my thoughts.

"Hey are we gonna battle of not? I don't have all day!"

"Shit! I'm sorry, I'm a bit of a daydreamer."

"Well let's get this thing started!

3\. .

2\. .

. .

Let it rip!" Yu hollered as Yu and I launched our beys in sinc with each other.

"Go Libra! Show her the power we have trained so hard for!"

"Go Artemis!" I yelled on top of the beys as they both clashed with each other with such rivalry.

_I won't lose in front of my crush,Tsubasa. It will show that I'm weak if I do. This is the perfect chance to show everyone I have such power._

"Libra, use Sonic Buster!" Yu snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What the hell is that?!" I stared in shock as all of a sudden Libra started to turn the beystadium into sand. My eyes darted to Artemis who was slowing down and starting to wobble.

"Artemis, no!" _This is not gonna happen_. _Not in front of Tsubasa. Wait! I just thought of something. "_Artemis, fly up in the sky!"

"Whatever you are gonna do, it's not gonna work. My Flame Libra can glide smoothly on the sand and whatever attack you do, we'll just dodge until you come down! Too bad for you sucker! You will lose to my amazing Libra."

"You have a big mouth for such a small body kid. Don't underestimate the power of my Diamond Artemis!"

From the stands I could hear multiple shouts of encouragement and many questions of confusion from my friends.

"What is Amaya thinking?" Hyoma said.

"I think our new friend has something up her sleeve that she is about to unleash. Let's just watch and observe right now." said an intrigued Tsubasa.

"Your right. Let's just watch and see what this chick seems to have." said a now interested Kyoya.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Tsubasa give the eye Kyoya after that "Chick" comment was made. _Is Tsubasa protective and interested in me? I will have to find out later after the battle is over. _

Now, Artemis was flying in the air while spinning freely.

"Ok Artemis, Lunar Vortex!"

"What does that move do?" said now a nervous Yu.

"Just watch and learn little boy."

After that, Artemis summoned a dark vortex that headed toward Libra even when it tried to dodge, but to no avail. Next thing I knew, Libra wouldn't move an inch. As if Libra was in a deep sleep.

"What? Libra move already! Quit sleeping!" Yu begged.

"Too late for you, little boy. Artemis, Adamant Arrows!"

Artemis' bey spirit hovered over the bey and she shot multiple diamond arrows at Libra. After that barrage attack, the beystadium was engulfed in a cloud of dust.

"Who won that match!?" Gingka said curiously.

"Look there!" Tsubasa said.

There in the middle of the stadium, was Libra, laying on its side. And with a glimmer in the sky, Artemis landed perfectly next to the defeated Libra.

"Aw no! I lost to a girl! Even worse!" said the defeated Libra user.

"Yes! Amaya won that sucker!" Kenta hollered from the stands.

"Great job, Amaya. You strategized very well out there." Tsubasa said.

"And the hot chick wins the match. She has untapped potential that will be fully unleashed someday." Kyoya wolf whistled and yelled.

Tsubasa again gave Kyoya the death glance that seem unnoticed by Kyoya.

I called back Artemis and noticed the day was almost at its end. The gang spent the rest of the hour hanging out and talking about what to do for tomorrow.

"Hey Gingka." I was going to ask Gingka if I can stay with him, since I checked out of the hotel because of that damned Tv report with that bitch Mae on the segment.

"What is it Amaya? Is something the matter?"

"Well can I stay with you because I have no home to come to after the day ends."

"Of course, Amaya! I'm staying with Madoka at the B-Pit but I guess she has her room that she can share with you."

"Thank you, Gingka. You are a lifesaver sometimes." I said feeling really grateful.

"Well come with me. We are about to go home anyway. Bye guys have a good night!" Gingka said.

We all said our goodbyes and headed for home. I followed Gingka and Madoka to the B-Pit. Turns out, this is the place where Madoka fixes her friends' beys. Her father also owns the store but she works there most of her time.

**2 hour time skip**

It is now 10:00 P.M. We ate my famous homemade mashed potatoes and gravy with veggies and meat on the side. I used to make this every time my parents were away for work and I didn't have anything else to make. They gave me compliments and said they were grateful to have a friend like me. We all got ready for bed after dinner. Gingka sleeps on the sofa near the workroom, while I sleep with Madoka in her room. While Gingka was snoring away, I decided in my mind to tell Madoka my darkest secret.

"Hey Madoka, I need to tell you something. However, you must understand what I'm about to show you may be shocking. So brace yourself." I said cautiously.

"What is this about, Amaya?" now Madoka got serious all of a sudden.

"Well I have a special "gift" that may freak people out. Also I'm a runaway, but not in a bad way. You just have to trust me, do you understand?"

"Of course, Amaya. This is what friends are for, for understanding. So what is this "gift" you possess? And what does this "gift" have to do about you being a runaway?"

"It is best that I show you, Madoka."

I stood in the middle of the room with Madoka sitting on the hot pink bedsheets that were spread out on the floor. I then held up my hand to the other and began thinking of a best thing Madoka would like best. I finally thought of something. . . something that would help her fixing beys.

**Madoka's POV**

I was staring curiously at Amaya when she was in a standing position, holding her hands together, and with her eyes closed as if thinking of something. At first, I thought she was crazy and there was nothing going on when all of a sudden a crazy thing happened. Amaya's hands where shimmering with such a bright light I had to cover my eyes. When it faded, I opened my eyes to see a diamond bey tool kit.

_No way. . . _

_Does Amaya actually have these powers? Or am I just dreaming them? _I was finally snapped out of my thoughts by Amaya herself. Amaya was holding the glimmering tool kit and was signaling for me to take and observe it. I took the tool kit and looked to see the contents inside. I was stopped in my tracks when I looked into the box: brushes, new bey parts, wrenches, tweezers, and everything I would need to complete tens or hundreds of beys!

"What power do you possess?"

"It is called Diamond Manipulation or the ability to create and manipulate diamonds. I found this power out when I was being bullied by a bunch of girls. I'm sure you don't want to hear the full story and call me a freak. Am I right?"

"No, Amaya. Please tell me everything so I can understand. So I can be a real friend." I said eagerly interested for whatever my new friend had to say next.

"Well here's how it went down. . . " Amaya began as she talked about everything that happened from beginning to end. At first it was really sad and tragic. But when it went to the ending, it became happier and somewhat exciting.

"- and that's how it all led me to hear and now." Amaya ended.

"Wow, Amaya. I'm so sorry." I cried on her shoulder till I felt a hand on my back.

"It's ok, Madoka. I'm safe now because you guys are here to help me. But what will the rest of the gang say when I tell them my power? Will they report me to my parents and the government? I'm so scarred of those guys, they will take me away and have me experimented on. So they can learn much more about it. I can't let that happen, Madoka. I just can't!" Amaya was now quietly sobbing on my shoulder when I started to comfort her.

"Don't worry, Amaya. We would never do that to you at all. We would protect you because we're your friends." I quietly assured her.

"Thank you, Madoka. You guys are the best!"

"You're welcome. Now let's change the subject. Are you interested in Tsubasa?" I said smirking.

**Amaya's POV**

That question instantly made my blush rush back to my face. It worsened every single second.

"Did I find out another secret? Do you like Tsubasa Otori?" Madoka was now prying, I kinda hated that about people but I decided to spill the beans.

"Yes, I do like Tsubasa. Can we go to bed now? Otherwise goodnight Madoka. Sleep tight." I turned over in the bedsheets and tried to fake being asleep when I heard her whisper into the night air.

"Looks like I was correct. You do like Tsubasa. However, I think Kyoya has a crush on you too. But I guess after all the things we talked about would most likely make you act like that. Goodnight Amaya." Madoka whispered.

_Kyoya likes me. Too bad I have a thing for Tsubasa. I also am feeling so good to finally to have told the real story of me being here to Madoka. It feels fortunate to have them. Goodnight Madoka. . . _

With those thoughts circling in my mind. Sleep, like always, claimed my soul.

On the other side of town . . .

**Tsubasa's POV**

_Man, why did Kyoya start to call Amaya "chick?" For god's sake, does he have a crush on her? If he does, that makes two of us. When Amaya came in, she caught my eye immediately. Once she spoke, her voice was like a music box. . . beautiful and unique. She was full of the bey spirit and that was one quality I enjoy in a woman like that. However, something was different about her. Something that seemed much more powerful and mysterious. Something that mankind has not yet been introduced. But maybe it was just me. Who knows. But all I know is, I have to protect and reveal my feelings toward the beautiful Amaya Akiyama._

"I have to protect her. A unknown force is likely to search for her. I have to protect her with all my might. Right Eagle?" I looked up at my feathered friend in the tree, just sleeping away with not a care in the world. With that not-answered question in my head, I rested my head on my bag next to the campfire and dozed off.

**A/N: Hey my loyal peeps! God, this was a long chapter! If you have read all that, you are a true trouper. The reason I wrote this chapter so long is because I may be gone for a couple of days due to school and band concerts/contests. Ugg... am I right? So in here we learned Kyoya and Tsubasa both have a crush on Amaya. And Amaya has revealed her power to Madoka. This story takes place after Metal Fusion and before Metal Masters. If you like this, then comment and review or hit that like button! As for right now, peace out peeps!**


	7. Target Locked

Chapter 7: Target Locked

**Agent Connor's POV**

Agent Connor woke up startled to the sound of a freaking alarm clock telling him to get up from his deep sleep. It said 5:30 A.M. Agent Connor rolled onto his back while staring at the white colored ceiling of his quarters, thinking about his mission.

_Today is the day that I start my search for the freak, wherever she may be. Intel shows her parents said she has always wanted to go to Metal Bey City, a popular starting point for beginning bladers. When I find the little mutant I will follow her for a while and gather information on my target. The director says that it is crucial to know what she is capable of. She is also very determined of her power. I know I can do this. I'm at the top of my class and I will bring the little mutant back even if it cost me my life._

_Even if it costs me my life. . ._

_"_I must do this. I need a job to pay for everything in my life: family, apartment, food, gas, or whatever it is. I will find the mutant and bring her back to Head Quarters. No matter the consequences.

Connor got up sluggishly to the kitchen. He quickly made a cup of coffee, got out a Jimmy Dean breakfast bowl, and started to eat quickly. After fifteen minutes, Connor picked up his keys and headed toward the airport. He then saw the flight time for Metal Bey City: 8:15 A.M. While quickly boarding the flight, he had only one thought in his mind, "_I'm coming for you, you freak of cannot hide from me!"_

The flight took off heading toward the target's whereabouts: Metal Bey City.

**Amaya's POV**

Waking up to a golden sunrise was truly golden. Madoka and Gingka were still asleep, no kidding. Then again, it was only 7:00 A.M. I was used to waking up to a new day just because of a stinking hell hole of a school. Wanting some breakfast down my belly, I slithered like a snake around Madoka's stuff to not provide noise, Gingka too. God Gingka was a heavy snorer! He should be checked for a deviated septum! He could beat my dad in a snoring contest if he wanted to. _Sheesh, you do need to be checked for a deviated septum. And I'll set the appointment myself if I have to. _

With that thought in my mind, it was time for a game I like to play. It's called: What Does Amaya Want for Breakfast? Trust me, when you're a somewhat a picky eater, it's hard to find breakfast a lot of times. Usually I go with my usual Special K cereal or Raisin Bran and maybe a Nutri-grain bar. But with guests, go along with whatever they have. Whether you like it or not, but try it. Finally after five minutes of looking for the targeted food, Raisin Bran, I set up my serving of breakfast with a glass of water and starting eating. Right when Madoka came in looking utterly exhausted.

"Hey Amaya. Sleep well?" she said yawning while fixing herself with a blueberry poptart.

"Yep. I already set my breakfast plate if you don't mind. I usually wake up at a earlier time than you guys I suppose."

"It's fine Amaya. Don't sweat it. So is today the day you are gonna tell the rest of us about your secret?" she asked right when Gingka barged in.

"What secret? Amaya is something wrong?" now Gingka was plopping down at the small, wooden table while trying to take Madoka's poptart away from her.

I smiled wholeheartedly. "No, nothing is wrong. I'm just fine. You really are a curious one aren't you, Gingka? You will know the secret along with your friends when we meet up. Promise me you won't be freaked ok?"

"Oookkkkk," he said a little unsure of himself while looking at me weirdly.

I paid him no mind at all. The three of us carried on conversations like normal family and friends would. This was WAY different than my family. My mother would be gone early in the morning, my dad would leave when I woke up, my sister lived at her own place, and I went to school. That was all year long, including the summer time. Well, ever since my beloved grandmother was getting too old to drive me. But now with that been 8 years ago, I could drive wherever I wanted to. We finished up our breakfast and headed out to meet our friends where I would share my greatest secret.

**30 minute time skip**

We met up with the rest of the guys about 30 minutes later at the beypark. Hyoma, Benkei, Kenta, Kyoya, and Hikaru showed up first. Tsubasa on the other hand shown up five minutes late due to Yu's constant arguing of getting out of bed on a Saturday morning. Why do children have to be such monsters on Saturdays? We may never know that answer folks.

Gingka rounded up the gang with a excited yet interested expression on his face. "Hey guys. Amaya has something to tell us. Even I don't know this so called "secret" but I'm sure it is something worth hearing!"

Everybody was now staring at me. I always felt intimidated when people did this. I have to buck up. I have to tell them so they can understand what this means. Lifting my head up from the ground, I took a deep breath and begun my long, agonizing story of my life.

"Well there is a reason I came here in Metal Bey City. I am actually a runaway from my home in the heartland of America. There is a reason I ran away from the place I called home. I have this mysterious power that no one else knows about and the government are after me. My biggest fear is they are going to find and take me back where they will do countless experiments on me. When they are finished, I would have to go home to my parents who want a normal child. The kids at my school are not the best either, I have no friends until I found you guys here. They will probably bully me and call me "Freak" forever. Please, you have to keep me away from them. Until I'm safe."

And just like that, I'm finished. I look up toward the faces where I see a expression: curiosity. Minutes pass with just dead silence.

_Dead and cold silence. . . _

_A lonesome breeze in the wind on a cloudy Autumn day I should say. . ._

_What are they thinking? Are they thinking how come they're friends with a mutant such as me? They are looking at me like they are blank slates that are from the book I read from Teri Terry's __Slated.__ Just what is going on in their heads?_

**Tsubasa's POV**

After Amaya has told us her story, I was shocked to my core. How can a girl like this be a run away from the government. And with powers no less. I will not let these goons get the poor girl. I will do anything in my life to protect her. This silence must be frightening to her due to all of our silence. I decide to break it with the upmost curiosity.

"So what kind of power do you possess?"

Amaya shows a beautiful smile at me that made my stomach turn to butterflies. That smile that could make angels sing. She was everything I wanted in a woman. A beautiful, mysterious, and brave woman indeed.

Amaya gave me a mischievous smile, "Like I'd shown Madoka. It's best I show then I tell about it."

She stood before us with a calm expression on her lovely face. As if she was thinking of something. Amaya held out her left arm in a swift, graceful motion. While pointing to the ground, a substance somewhat crystal-like shot out that made a perfect Statue of Liberty model. It stood sparkling on the cement with a awkward silence still radiating from all around. Everybody was in awe of the glittering model on the famous American landmark. Kyoya, the blader who was a player of women, decided to pick up the statue and gave a smirk on her face.

"So the hot chick does have a incredible power. Everything right here in the statue does describe this woman: mysterious, powerful, beautiful too," Kyoya was now impressively staring at Amaya.

"Oh. . . w-well t-thank Kyoya. How very sweet," Amaya was getting flustered now.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," said a smirking Kyoya.

This was my time to compliment the woman, "I think she is a very talented and kind-hearted person who should be protected by us. No matter what the costs, we will protect the beautiful, Amaya Akiyama."

Everybody was now stunned with me breaking my silence. Everything was true: a beautiful girl who we should protect from the government creeps no matter the costs. They were all staring at me, but that didn't mean that my cool was breaking. _Ha! Like that was ever gonna happen!_

"Let's protect Amaya everyone!" Kenta shouted.

"Let's keep this amazing mystery a secret for when the world understands," Hyoma added.

"B-b-b-BULL! Let's train hard everyone! Who knows what or when the government will attacks or what they will use, it's time to protect people who may have the same power secret!" Benkei scared the freaking shit out of us with that small, but powerful lecture.

"YEAH!" everybody agreed.

While everybody was coming up with plans I went up to Amaya to ask her a question, "Hey Amaya will you come with me please?"

"Of course, Tsubasa. I would love to," Amaya said with a awestruck smile that would make the celebrities' smiles look like child's play.

We then headed toward my favorite place in Metal Bey City, the hillside.

**Amaya's POV**

Tsubasa was escorting me silently to a place that was outside of town. _Where is Tsubasa taking me? Is he going to confess something? He sure is something. While that Kyoya was flirting with me, I saw Tsubasa look a little upset. Kinda cute, am I right? _

We walked through the forest near the stream. I noticed that we were coming up to one side of the forest that had the tallest tree looming over the city and cutting into the sky. We stopped suddenly at the skyscraper of nature looking in all of its proud glory. Then in one swift motion, he swept me off my feet and onto his back. He started to climb the tree. I laid my head on his warm back while clutching at his torso to hold on. It made me feel a little safe and secure. In seconds, he already made it to the top. Then we both settled into the middle of the tree as it were a nest which can, in fact, be big enough for the two of us! Thoughts were swirling in my head as his eyes were boring into me, trying to find out everything about me.

_Trying to find out secrets. . . _

_Anything at all. . ._

_What were his eyes doing to me?_

Tsubasa then snapped me back into reality and away from my thoughts.

"There is a reason why I'd brought you here, Amaya. A reason that holds my heart captive. This is my first time I've ever thought about anyone like this. I get jealous whenever Kyoya compliments you in his "slang", my heart races increasingly when I look at you, I can't stop thinking of your beauty, you're everything to me. I will protect you if it means the death of me. I love you, Amaya." _That was-_

_Sweet_

With that long heartfelt lecture, he stopped. He was now looking down at the ground, hiding a faint blush behind his bangs. After an awkward few seconds of silence, my thumb and index finger found their way to Tsubasa's cheek, tilting his head upwards towards me. He gently grabbed and traced down my arm, being careful not to hurt me. I shivered underneath his touch, goosebumps rising on my skin. _His heavenly touch. _We both scooted closer to each other, staring in each other's eyes. Then, as tenderly as possible, he brushed his delicate lips upon mine. His tongue prodded mine, demanding entrance. Tsubasa started to stroke my tongue with his. Whereas I kissed him passionately, my heart was beating against his. Love was blooming in its purest form between us. I was like I was connected to him and him to me. After the seven minutes in heaven session, we cuddled in the treetop while looking at the starry night sky. Finally feeling safe for the first time in the past couple of days, in Tsubasa's arms with his gentle breathing calming me, my eyes closed into a peaceful slumber.

Somewhere nearby. . .

**Agent Connors POV**

A person was watching the whole thing in disgust behind a tree. Gritting his teeth he started to think.

_I finally found my target! What a foolish girl she is by being right there in the public eye. This makes my job almost too easy. Right when her friends disbanded, I was ready to pounce when the mutant freak was alone. But a mysterious looking boy brought the brat to the woods. He had to delay my actions! What a fucking bitch! However, I thought I saw him before somewhere. Could he be. . . No! I must not think about that now. But this mystery person was all of a sudden having a make out session in a tree. And that was just gross. Who would ever kiss a mutant like her? I will just wait until the subject is alone and I will make my move. I must not let her friends in the way! _

He started to make camp a few hundred feet from the sleeping couple. After setting up the supplies he bought at a local store in the somewhat huge city, Agent Connor starting heading for bed under the canopy. Then he started heading into the blackness with only one thought in mind-

"Target locked."

**Hey my loyal readers! I'm so sorry I have never updated in a while. You know with all the chores, school, and a new part time job you can get busy for a couple weeks. I'm hoping next time I will update faster. As for right now, live long and prosper!**


End file.
